day 23 - i hate you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Sakura kira, Deidara memang sudah membencinya. Setelah menghilang selama satu bulan, pria pirang itu justru muncul lagi dengan pesanan martininya seperti biasa. Tanpa pernah menyadari, bagaimana gejolak-gejolak hati si wanita merah muda. [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine._

 _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot/plotless, AU, typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober.

 _prompt day_ _23_ _:_ _i hate_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i hate you**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dirty martini, buah zaitunnya satu saja, hancurkan sampai halus."

Deidara datang lebih awal lagi hari ini. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah satu bulan, Deidara memenuhi permintaan Sakura untuk datang lagi seperti biasa; ponselnya penuh dengan tiga puluh pesan singkat dari wanita itu setiap malam. Satu bulan adalah batas terlama yang sanggup Deidara tahan untuk mengabaikan Sakura.

Sebab, ia juga tak bisa menampik.

Bahwa hatinya juga sangat merindukan kehadiran wanita itu.

Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah melihat si wanita merah muda nantinya; mereka sudah tak saling bertemu selama satu bulan, dengan pertemuan terakhir yang sama sekali tak mengenakkan. Ia bisa saja bersikap seperti biasa; bertingkah arogan dengan seringai yang tak pernah sirna. Namun tetap saja,

tak akan bisa dilakukan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Atau paling tidak, wanita bar-bar itu tak akan terima begitu saja bila ia lihat kedatangan Deidara malam ini. Meski datang satu jam lebih awal, sepertinya Deidara tak perlu menunggu detik bergulir sesuai dengan menit-menit seharusnya.

Sebab, Sakura juga sudah tiba; ia membatu tepat di pintu masuk bar.

Mata beningnya melebar sempurna; ia nyaris tak berkedip ketika manik hijaunya menangkap sesosok pria pirang hanya tiga meter dari tempatnya berpijak. Badan kecilnya gemetar, kerongkongannya kering, napasnya terhenti sejenak, dengan jantung yang bertabuh riuh di dalam dada.

Munculnya Deidara malam ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak ia prediksi sama sekali.

Memang, Sakura berharap setiap malam agar pria pirang itu datang ke bar, namun tidak dengan malam ini. Ia sudah telanjur putus asa sehingga tak lagi mengharapkan kehadiran Deidara yang ia yakini tak mungkin datang lagi; pasti pria itu benar-benar membencinya.

Tetapi nyatanya, ia melihat satu-satunya sosok yang begitu ia rindukan selama satu bulan penuh; tak ada detik yang ia lewati tanpa memikirkan pria sinting itu dalam kegiatan apa pun yang tengah ia lakukan, telah menampakkan batang hidungnya sekarang.

Deidara belum menyadari kehadiran wanita itu.

Sakura menggigiti bibir; ada genangan yang sudah siap untuk tumpah-ruah dari balik kelopak matanya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia marah, ia kesal, ia senang, ia juga ingin menangis. Semua rasa-rasa tersebut saling bertabrakan dan berebut ingin menjadi satu.

"Dirty martini untukmu, Tuan."

Ia lihat bartender muda itu menyodorkan segelas martini untuk Deidara, kemudian kakinya yang jenjang, bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya. Ia mendekati Deidara dengan derap-derap langkah penuh gesa; semakin lama semakin memburu, tak jauh berbeda dengan napas dan perasaannya.

Deidara memberikan seulas senyum miring, sementara tangan kirinya mengambil gelas martini. "Terima ka—"

 **GREB!**

"KE MANA SAJA KAU SELAMA SATU BULAN INI, HAH?! DASAR PIRANG SIALAN!"

 **PRAANG!**

Satu gelas dirty martini terlempar tanpa aba-aba dari tangan Deidara; terjatuh dengan bunyi yang begitu nyaring, berhamburan di atas lantai dengan ubin sewarna batu amber.

Ia memutuskan untuk marah lebih dulu.

Sakura menarik kerah mantel gelap yang Deidara kenakan segera setelah ia sampai di dekat pria itu; membuatnya nyaris jatuh dari kursi bulat ia duduki. Wajah eloknya memerah, dipenuhi dengan buncah-buncah amarah yang begitu nyata. Netra zamrudnya memberi tatap paling nyalang yang pernah ia keluarkan, menusuk iris langit Deidara. Bila tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin pria itu sudah mati dalam tiga detik.

"S-Sakura—"

Deidara butuh waktu sekitar beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa gelas martininya sudah lenyap dari tangan, dan untuk menyadari bahwa si wanita musim semi yang ia rindukan, sudah berada tepat di hadapannya; sedang menarik kerah mantel gelapnya dengan tenaga kuda. Selama sepersekian detik, ia sempat khawatir mantel itu akan robek.

"MENGHILANG SATU BULAN, LALU KAU MUNCUL LAGI SAMBIL MEMESAN DIRTY MARTINI?! MEMANGNYA KAU INI APA, HAH?! KAU KIRA, KAU BOLEH MUNCUL DENGAN SEENAKNYA BEGINI, HAH?! TIDAKKAH KAU MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU SAAT MELIHATMU LAGI DI SINI?!"

Sakura benar-benar lepas kendali. Ia tak peduli lagi pada pecahan-pecahan gelas martini di atas lantai, atau gema-gema lengkingan suaranya yang menabrak tiap-tiap sisi dinding bar, atau pandangan kaget dari bartender dan para tamu yang ada.

"DEIDARA BRENGSEK! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU SEKARANG!"

Dengan itu, air matanya mengalir; genangan yang sedari tadi ia tahan, akhirnya meluncur bebas dari balik kelopak matanya. Cengkeramannya pada kerah mantel Deidara, mulai mengendur. Dadanya terlalu perih hanya karena melihat kehadiran pria itu. Karena itulah, ia benci.

Benci mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar sangat merindukan Deidara.

Iris langit pria itu tampak melebar, ada kilat keterkejutan pada matanya ketika ia lihat air mata Sakura. Tak sekali pun ia berpikir bahwa kepergiannya bisa membuat wanita bar-bar itu menangis; sejauh yang ia ingat, Sakura tak pernah mau menangis di tempat umum.

Deidara turun dari kursinya, lalu berdiri dengan sempurna, membiarkan cengkeraman wanita itu lepas dari kerah mantelnya yang mulai kusut. Ia tak bicara apa-apa, kemudian menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk wanita itu dalam satu dekap erat; seolah bila dilepas, Sakura akan menghilang bak uap.

"Maaf."

Deidara mengujar dalam satu bisikan lirih, tanpa sedikit pun mengabaikan si wanita manis yang tengah membenamkan wajah di dadanya; meraung pilu entah sampai kapan.

Sudut bibir pria itu tertarik sedikit, dengan sekelumit kepastian nyata di dalam benak.

Sudah ia putuskan.

Untuk melupakan seluruh masalah-masalah yang tengah ia hadapi.

Selama waktunya masih ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another note:**_

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
